RIP Yang Mulia Pahlawan Musim Panas kami, Remote AC
by emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE -w-] Satu hari. Satu hari doang tapi kenapa harus multichap? ;-;)/ LU GA LIAT GUE KEREBUS? (?) oke.. tadi itu Nor yang curhat :P dengan melihat judul dan curcolan gaje diatas, semoga anda mengerti apa yang terjadi didalam fic nista gaje ini ;w; Warning banyak : MASIH NYUBI JADI MOHON MAAF, MAKASIH :3 #summarygagal -w-) mampir ya senpai 'u') #dor
1. Chapter 1

**hey hey ^-^ Author Emil disini, yang suka bikin ff gaje :'v bergenre humor :'v tapi gak bikin ketawa :'''vv**  
**Ehem**  
**ummm.. 'w') kali ini saya hadir dengan fic Hetalia sebagai penghormatan terhadap 'Emil yang asli' yang sudah meminjamkan namanya untuk saya jadikan nick :'33 (kata siapa diizinin?)**  
**uhh... dan mungkin agak aneh ya, soalnya pertama kali nyoba nulis pake kata-kata yang 'formal' (mungkin)- ;w; kalo aneh gomen yaahh~ #alay**

**pokonya absurd, gajelas, alur ngasal, sedikit bromance :^))) #brak #duarduar *dinuklir de-el-el  
oh.. btw disini aku make nama negaranya ya~ ^-^)/ .-. ga ada alasan khusus sih.. sekedar info, waktu pertama kali masuk fandom hetalia dan baca fanfic2nya,** **daku keder baca fic yang pake nama 'orang'nya lantaran ga hapal :''v**

**oke~ jadi daripada makin B4ch0edZZ (?!) mari kita langsung menuju dunia kenistaan, by emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad~**

**^w^)/ hepi riding~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R.I.P Yang Mulia Pahlawan Musim Panas kami, Remote AC**

Main Cast : Norway, Iceland

Genre : Humor , ?

Rate : K+ ?

Fanfiction © : emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad

Cast © : Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei :3

"Ice, kamu ngapain didepan kulkas?!" Norway berseru panik begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ke dapur. Bayangkan saja kau yang cuma mau kedapur ambil minum, dikagetkan dengan sesosok berwajah 'memelas' yang duduk manis bersila di lantai sambil menatap kulkas di depannya penuh sayang. Ditambah, dia sama sekali tidak menoleh padamu begitu kau bertanya.

Karena belum mendapat jawaban dari adiknya, Nor hanya memperhatikan Ice sambil memperlihatkan tampang 'what-the-hell'nya yang paling febeles. Iceland tetap tak mengindahkan pertanyaan kakaknya. Wajahnya berjarak 5 senti menghadap laci-laci kulkas tempat menyimpan banyak bahan makanan dalam suhu yang super rendah, seakan ia berkata dalam hati kalau (mungkin) sayur-sayur didalam laci itu lebih baik untuk diperhatikan daripada kakaknya yang dia kacangin depan pintu.

Saat itu, satu-satunya adik Nor yang (katanya) kuudere itu tengah mempertontonkan salah satu adegan super konyol yang bisa terjadi pada seorang 'kuudere'.

Satu menit berlalu sejak Norway bertanya, dan Ice akhirnya berbaik hati pada kakaknya dengan memberikan jawaban. Yang cukup simpel.

...

"Aku kepanasan."

…

Cerita yang berawal sejak musim panas di daratan Skandinavia mulai membuat 'negara-negaranya' berpikir dua kali untuk menjalani gaya hidup mereka.

…

"KENAPA LOE NGGA NYALAIN AC AJA?!" Norway sewot begitu ia dan Iceland sudah duduk berhadapan dimeja makan. Perilaku adiknya memang tidak bisa dibilang keterlaluan, tapi bukankah ada cara yang lebih waras untuk menangani _problem_ konyolnya itu?

"remotnya ilang." jawab Iceland tanpa ekspresi yang berlebihan.

Sebagai kakak yang bertanggung jawab, Norway akhirnya menyerah berdebat dengan Iceland dan memilih untuk mencari remote AC yang menjadi korban penculikan.

"Kalau pelakunya ketemu, biar gw penjara dia di oven." gumam Nor sadis sambil masih mencari-cari si 'korban' di seluruh penjuru ruang makan.

Oke, sudah 10 menit berlalu, dan usaha Norway tidak lebih dari sekadar kesia-siaan. Mau dicari kemana-mana juga gak bakalan ketemu. Keburu jenggotan.

Sang Pelaku penculikan remote AC juga sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekornya. Lihai sekali si pelaku ini. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat Norway membuka Jas-nya supaya tidak terpanggang didalam rumahnya sendiri, selagi hanya kemeja putihnya yang ia kenakan memberikan kesan yang sangat berbeda dari Norway sebelumnya.

Satu kata. Ha-we-te. 8^DDDD~ #woi

Sementara Iceland masih punya taktik supaya tidak membuat fangirl-fangirl berkicau di kotak ripiu (?) :'v

Tanpa Norway sadari, adik semata wayangnya itu sudah kembali bermesraan dengan Kulkas-kun.

"Iceee, -,- disini panas banget.. Kita keluar yuk. Jalan-jalan cari angin, gitu." Ajak Norway sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan kipas bambu, yakni suvenir yang ia dapatkan ketika menjadi pelanggan ke-seratus kedai sate mang joko.

"nggak. Aku mau sama kulkas-kun aja." Iceland tidak bergeming dari posisi duduk silanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu laci berisi sayur mayur selaku persediaan makanan untuk musim dingin. #padahal lagi musim panas :v

"-,- justru diluar bakal lebih sejuk daripada si kulkas itu! -,- kalo ga ada angin, berenang kan juga enak."

Norway salah pilih kata-kata disini. Jadi, seorang lelaki keturunan Asia yang katanya lagi deket sama Iceland, kerja sambilan dagang eskrim sepongbop di pinggir kolam renang. Tapi Iceland entah kenapa sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini. Menurut survey dari para fangirl yang membuntuti kegiatan sehari-hari mereka, katanya 'Hongkong' yang jadi pacarnya Iceland malah selingkuh ke Mr. Puffin.

Jadilah mereka marahan dilanjutkan dengan Iceland menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Norway untuk ke kolam renang.

Lagipula, bagaimana mereka bisa terperangkap dirumah sendiri seperti ini?

Semua berawal dari Sweden yang kemakan iklan diskon musim panas sofa-sofa keluaran baru IKEA. Ia dan Finland pergi berbelanja kesana, dan Denmark ikut digaet supaya bisa dimanfaatkan(?) sebagai babu pembawa belanjaan.

Norway dan Iceland harus jaga rumah. Dalam keadaan kepanasan.

Tapi, kalau Norway kepanasan, kenapa dia tidak pergi keluar seperti yang diinginkannya dan membiarkan Iceland jaga rumah sendiri saja?

Namanya kakak. :'v adik mau tumbuh sampe segede titan juga pasti tetep dianggap bayi. Dan Norway juga takut kalau Iceland ditinggal sendirian dirumah, nanti kendali rumah akan disambar oleh Mr. Puffin.

Kenapa Mr. Puffin dan bukan Iceland?

Tentu kalian masih ingat dengan insiden Hong-Ice sebelumnya. Iceland bete berat sama Mr. Puffin dan dia mem-bodo-amatkan semua kegiatan Mr. Puffin sejak saat itu. Siapa tahu Mr. Puffin sendiri sudah memanfaatkan keadaan ini dan diam-diam menyusun rencana untuk menaklukkan Denmark yang menjadi kepala keluarga(?) lalu menjadikan Skandinavia sebagai negeri Puffin sehingga..

Ahh.. Ini gak mungkin -,- Sudahlah.

Oke.

Jadi semuanya tetap tidak berubah. Norway yang kepanasan, dan Iceland yang masih peluk-peluk kulkas, serta Mr. Puffin yang jadi selingkuhan Hong Kong mojok disangkarnya sambil BBM-an.

Oh.. Dan korban penculikan yang sekarang ditawan entah dimana, Remote AC!

Hari ini akan menjadi hari panas yang panjang sebelum Sweden, Finland, dan Denmark kembali bersama 2 mobil boks penuh sofa mahal- yang dalam 1 tahun pasti akan jadi sarang kutu kupret(?) karena dilupakan begitu Sweden membeli sofa-sofa baru lagi.

Hari panas yang panjang didalam rumah. Norway tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan.

-versamvung :'v

**Wuahahaha pertama kali bikin fic multichap, Nordic langsung dimasukin, bersama kegajean yang meningkat pula, :'v/ daku gagal bikin pik bahasa surga(?) #surga kan tinggi, ada dilangit ketujuh :'v ngerti dong maksudnya ya#  
btw ini pernah kejadian dirumah Author dan si korban penculikan (remot a-se) nggak tau gimana ceritanya tau-tau udah ada diatas meja. KAN AKU JADI KENA TROLL. #gananyawooo**

**okelah, -w-)/ tentang lanjut-tidaknya fic ini semua tergantung para pembaca~ 'w') tolong pendapat, krisar, dan lain-lainnya dituliskan di kotak review yah~**

**Yang pasti saya lagi dilema apakah di chap-chap selanjutnya Nor bakal buka kemejanya juga atau enggak \\(*w*)/ #HOHOHO #penserfisnaikpanggung #nggaknggak **

**Oke oke oke 'v')~ sampe disini dulu~ maafkan segala kekurangan (kekurangan emot :') ) dan segala kelebihan (kelebihan gagal :'')) ) dan semacamnya, karena siapa lagi yang bisa meluncurkan nuklir rasa stroberi karamel selain author Emil? ;3 #gangerti #sudahlah **

**Emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad here, and see you in z next fic/chap! xD **

**Salam nuklir B^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**padahal bilangnya hiatus :'v wahaha**

**Tapi saya greget pengen buru2 aplot :')) semoga tidak ada disturbing atau semacamnya kepada para pembaca yah. Soalnya ini author satu emang kalo bikin fic makin kesini makin absurd :'v **

**OKEEE darifada ngavisin tenaga, kita langsung cafcus saja~ :v Happy reading all~ xDD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 of : R.I.P Yang Mulia Pahlawan Musim Panas kami, Remote AC**

Main Cast : Norway, Iceland

Genre : Humor , ?

Rate : K+ ?

Fanfiction © : emil'scrackalackinpuffinsalad

Cast © : Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei :3

Sudah setengah jam Iceland memeluk Kulkas-kun penuh cinta. Saking besarnya cinta Iceland, Kulkas-kun bahkan sampai _melting_.

Secara logis sih, Es didalam kulkasnya yang meleleh karena pintunya dibuka setengah jam oleh Iceland demi melawan panasnya hati Ice setelah Hong Kong selingkuh darinya.. Hiks, sedih banget ya.. /nggak :'v  
Eh, kok jadi kesana?

CUKUP.

_Gue laper._ Batin Ice. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengamati satu persatu laci didalam kulkas yang masih bersinggah dipelukannya.

... sayur, Sayur, SAYUR, dan **SAYUR**.

Makasih mama Fin, kamu baik deh~ selalu menjaga anak-anakmu tetap sehat~ MAKAN SAYUR TIAP HARI KAN YA~ :D

"Apeslah gak ada makanan." Ice menutup pintu kulkas yang sudah menggenangkan air ditempatnya berpijak layaknya banjir yang biasa kejadian di bunderan HI. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya yang telanjang (kaki loh :V kaki #duak #ipyunowwataimin :^)) dan sudah bermandikan lelehan es dari dalam Kulkas. Enak sih dingin, tapi adegan ini cukup ambigu juga. Jangan sampai Norway tiba-tiba mendatangi Iceland, dan melihat adiknya dalam keadaan yang lebih absurd dari episode sebelumnya dan berkata…

"Ice?! Kamu ngompol?!"

"_sampe Sweden keliling lampu merah pake baju berbi juga gak sudi gue._"

...

Iceland buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya yang kebanjiran, dan kembali ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Tapi dia bandel, gak mau beresin ompolnya kulkas :D #kokemotnyagitu

Namun layaknya de ja vu pada saat Norway mencari remot AC, Iceland tak menemukan apa-apa sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara alternatif dengan menemui Norway dan memaksanya membelikan makanan.

Tenang saja~ paksaan Iceland sangat bersahabat, karena cukup dengan bilang "Onii-chan, aku laper.." satu detik kemudian rumah itu langsung dapet suasana lebaran, termasuk beberapa kru tv yang ikut silaturahmi dilanjutkan Norway yang memberi komentar seperti ini di hadapan lensa kamera :

"iya.. Saya nggak percaya hari ini bakal datang.. Saya senang sekali. Pokoknya bahagia banget, iya. Bahagia. MATI SEKARANG JUGA NGGAK APA-APA. ABANG ELSKER BANGET SAMA ADEK. Muah~"

LALU INCEST.

Nggak deh, najis.

Sejujurnya Iceland nggak sudi juga sih punya kakak OOC pake cium2 kamera terus disiarin langsung disetiap operator(?). Bakal dikatain apa sama Amerika kalau beneran kejadian?

Aihh.. Sudahlah.. Khayalan Iceland sudah terlalu jauh berkendara, jadi lebih baik eksyen dan mencari Norway untuk tuntaskan kelaparan diperutnya.

"Nor Onii-chan? Kamu dimana?" Iceland melangkah keluar dapur sambil celingukan kiri kanan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar Ost. Pink Panther dari playlist Author yang sangat mendukung adegan ini.

"Nor? Jawab dong." Iceland berjalan keliling rumah sambil terus memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Daripada itu, Tidak ada yang tahu jampi-jampi apa yang dibacakan Nor pada Ice, tiba-tiba si bungsu ini bener-bener make panggilan 'Onii-chan' buat kakak tersayang—

Eh, tapi.. mohon buang jauh-jauh istilah 'Onii-chan' sebelumnya. Iceland punya alasan kenapa dia harus membuat pita suaranya mengeluarkan kata-kata super bikin nosblit para pengerls yang dia sendiri sebenernya merinding sih harus ngomong gitu.

Karena seperti yang anda semua ketahui, alasan pertama adalah karena Iceland keroncongan dan dia butuh asupan.

Krik krik..

Asupan makanan :v nasi lauk sayur :v jangan kesana dulu yah~ belum saatnya~ :v #timpukauthor

Dan alasan kedua, ternyata Iceland khawatir Nor terpanggang di dalam rumah karena ia memonopoli Kulkas-kun sendirian. Jika polisi mengetahuinya, yang akan jadi tersangka utama adalah Iceland dan bisa-bisa dia berakhir di penjara karena salah paham.

Sungguh durhaka sekali anak yang satu ini :) #kokemotnyagituuu?!

Oke balik lagi.

Iceland cukup lama berpetualang didalam rumah, ia mengecek bahkan sampai ke sudut-sudut terdetail di kediamannya seperti pojok tempat sampah, didalam oven, didalam lemari makanan, didalam kap lampu, dibalik tv, ia bahkan tak segan-segan membongkar isi kulkas yang masih becek dan menginterogasi satu persatu sayur mayur didalamnya.

Hasilnya, lingkaran kecil~ lingkaran kecil~ lalu membesar~ (?) Alias ULTRA E-NOL (?).

Nor tidak ada dimana-mana.

Iceland hampir putus asa sampai akhirnya ia menuju tempat yang belum ia geledah, yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang paling _tidak_ mencurigakan.

Kamar Norway.

Kenapa begitu?

Sebagai adik yang baik, cerdas, taat, soleh(?) dan rajin menabung (?), Iceland gak rela juga karena faktanya Norway hampir tidak pernah tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Setiap pagi, sang kakak pasti akan mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil menguap setelah memunculkan diri dari balik pintu kamar Denmark. Tak heran Denmark sering menjadi sasaran percobaan pembunuhan Iceland.

Tuh kan, diem-diem anak ini Tsundere-Brocon juga~ huehehehe~~ (/v/)8~ #TIMPUKAJAGAPAPA

Kembali ke misi pencarian Norway, begitu sampai di hadapan pintu kamar Nor, entah kenapa pintu itu tiba-tiba bercahaya dan BGM bisikan "buka pintunya… buka pintunya…" mulai berkumandang. Ice menelan ludah karena dia bisa bedain mana scene buatan author yang absurd level satu sama absurd level sedeng.

Iceland menekan perlahan gagang pintu sampai daun kayu berbentuk persegi berhias ukiran pohon apel Narnina itu bergerak kedalam.

Dan tampaklah isi kamar Norway yang tak disangka-sangka sangat rapi. Seprai kasurnya bersih, harum, warna dan gambarnya juga nggak luntur. Beda sekali dengan... Uhm.. Kamarnya siapa ya~? :v #curcolharian : kamarauthorbeda180derajatkamarnorway;v;.

Rumornya sih, Norway mengganti seprainya seminggu sekali. Selain itu mejanya penuh dengan banyak buku-buku, berkas, dan alat tulis, tetapi ditata dengan apik dan baik. Berbeda jauh dengan kamar Denmark yang berantakan dan bau Alkohol- (alkohol buat ngobatin lecet didengkul abis keserempet pas main bola ama bocah2 kampung sebrang. Tenang aja, Denmark anak baik kok~ eh tapi gak juga sih- #duak) Norway menjaga kamarnya tetap bersih setiap hari dan membubuhkan pewangi ruangan juga.

Sekarang Iceland mengerti kenapa Denmark bersikeras ingin menjadikan Norway istrinya.

Tapi sudah jelas bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan sekarang-walau Iceland menentang keras soal rencana persuntingan itu :v—.Sang adik mendadak mendapatkan harapan ketika ia mendengar suara air mengalir dari balik pintu kamar mandi di kamar Norway.

Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah satu ini langsung membuka sang maha terhormat harapan kami pintu kamar mandi untuk memastikannya. Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa karena tindakan Iceland ini sangat dibenarkan.

Norway ada disana.

Sedang berendam dengan wajah memerah dan mata tertutup seperti orang pingsan.

Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar pingsan, karena air yang memenuhi bathub-nya bahkan terkena pengaruh musim panas dan nyaris merebus sang pemilik kamar.

"NOR!" Iceland berseru panik, tapi kakaknya tidak mungkin menjawab dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Kedua tungkai Iceland melangkah pelan dan menghampiri kakaknya. Kepanikannya sekarang resmi dikalikan dua setelah menyentuh wajah Norway yang suhunya lebih panas dari hatinya ketika melihat Hong Kong ngacangin dia dan lebih memilih untuk bersama Mr. Puffin.  
Eh.. itu nggak ada hubungannya...

Pokoknya, Iceland sama sekali nggak mau dijadikan tersangka pembunuhan! (masihmasalahinituuu?!)! Dan maka dari itu, satu-satunya yang penting sekarang adalah…

.. bagaimana Iceland mengeluarkan kakaknya dari panci raksasa ini?

-TBC

**WAHAHA DIKIT YAH~**

**:P sengaja, soalnya satu hari kan emang nggak lama~ #ngeleslu:'v #terusiniceritamaunyampekapandongputusnyambungnya?**

**:'v gak tau, Author bikin ini pik tengah malem. Makanya ngantuk, terus humornya nggak kena. :'v maap yah- dan maap banget Denmark disini cuma dijadiin bahan hujatannya Ice :'v chap2 depan dapet scene surga deh~ #wahaha  
**

**Ngomong-ngomong aku bikin twitter loh :3 #gaknanya -w-)/ masih baru sih jadi masih nge-blank juga, mungkin baru mulai aktif waktu liburan yah ;w;) niatnya sih buat ngepost fanfic2 akun ini versi 'gambar'nya, biar lebih kebayang juga, Kan tulisan ane tuh rada-rada gitu ya :v #DUAK #kayabisagambaraja :'v emilCaLPS_ffn :3 main yah, sekali-kali~ #DUAR #masihkosongjuga **

**CUKUP- KEBANYAKAN FAILED-**

**OKE.. EHEM, **

**Segala kritik dan saran diterima ;w; dan.. Walau saya mudah tersayat oleh flame, tapi silahkan diutarakan saja kalo ada yang tak mengenakkan di hati(?) c': kotak ripyu tersedia kok~ :'D /inikode**

**dan buat yang udah ripyu di chapter kemaren, makasyiw -w-)/ #modeabsurd**

**Luciano Fyro On Rainy Day : wah, syukurlah kalo ficnya menghibur xD keberadaan remote AC-nya** **masih dirahasiakan dong :v**

**Orijima Ryuu : kasian Ice, ya? :v Iya nih, Remote AC-nya mudik nggak ngomong-ngomong dulu sih xD**

**Hadeh.. seperti biasa saya menggila nih ya- **

**'w') pokonya c u in z next chap~!**

**-emil'scrackalackinpuffinsaladyangsayangnorge~ #gakusahcurhat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omake ~ :

Di suatu tempat yang tak terduga, 'makhluk' itu mengawasi mereka berdua sambil tetap menunggu dirinya bisa segera ditemukan agar dapat secepat mungkin menyelamatkan dunia(?). Tapi karena dia ditakdirkan tak bernyawa, apa daya yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu dinotis?

Oke saya gak bacot. Dia remote AC :3

kira-kira ada dimana dia..? B)


End file.
